


How Xander Got Fired From That Phone Sex Line

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so Xander's throw-away comedic line in <i>The Yoko Factor</i> about working at a phone sex line just begged for me to drabble about it. But I couldn't possibly fit this deliciousness in 100 words, so I fudged the laws of drabbling a bit. Come on! You know you're curious!</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Xander Got Fired From That Phone Sex Line

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Xander's throw-away comedic line in _The Yoko Factor_ about working at a phone sex line just begged for me to drabble about it. But I couldn't possibly fit this deliciousness in 100 words, so I fudged the laws of drabbling a bit. Come on! You know you're curious!

**His first call:**

"Uh...you've called 1-900-HOT-MENZ. What...er...fantasy would you like?"

"Okay, can you do a Han Solo impression?"

"What?"

"Cause I'm thinking, like, you be Han and I'll be Luke. And we can, you know, admire each other's weapons. And you'll play with my lightsaber, and be dashing and scoundrelish and it'll be so, so beautiful."

"Right...so, then, I'm Han?"

"Yes. And then, at some point, I really, really want you to say, 'Oh, I'll make this last much, much longer than twelve parsecs.'"

"Whoa whoa! No. Okay, no."

"But..."

"Listen, pal, a parsec is a measurement of _distance_, okay? Han Solo was a freaking idiot when he bragged about the Falcon doing the Kessel Run in under twelve parsecs. It makes absolutely _no_ sense. We're not putting that in your sexy fantasy."

"Uh, wrong! You're forgetting the black holes from the Maw black hole cluster! His line is about how he swooped closer to the black holes and, therefore - "

"Oh my god! What type of fanboy are you? Black holes? Is any of that even _in_ the movie?"

"Hey, my mom's not gonna be happy with all these charges on her credit card. Can we, like, get back to the call? Like, before she gets home?"

"Can't you have a normal fantasy? Like, I don't know...lumberjacks or attractive, yet completely nonexistent, vampires?"

"Okay, you've totally ruined this. My lightsaber just fizzled out. I hope you're happy, you Ewok-lover!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm _so_ upset that I don't have to do a homoerotic Star Wars fantasy!"

The caller hung up.

Xander sighed.

Then his phone clicked back on. It was his supervisor.

"Xander, can you come to my office? Oh, and...pack up your stuff."


End file.
